fear in blue
by Z e t h A m s e l
Summary: Norman a veces siente que ama a Anna y eso lo aterra.


fear in blue

* * *

_"Be still, be safe, be sure_

_Je t'aime, je t'aime toujours"_

* * *

Norman tiene miedo.

—Y tiene voz y forma, nombre y ojos, los mismos que en sus sueños más puros y sucios se esconden y esperan pacientemente envolverlos entre pesadillas de azúcar y nostalgias agridulces—

Pero hay veces que le gusta ese miedo, en especial cuando lo acorrala entre las sabanas de la cama que nunca usa pero que siempre fiel a su labor lo espera a su regreso, y le gusta mirar a ese miedo a los ojos y hundirse entre el azul de un mar que no se había dado la tarea de explorar en los tiempos de juguete, con casas de muñecas y dibujos pintorescos de un mañana que no existía.

La muñeca de ojos zafiro con sonrisas de betún y cabellos de vainilla.

—Y sin embargo, el miedo sigue siendo miedo y tan pronto como el escalofrío corre por su columna mezclados con el sudor de la excitación, corre y huye de ese mar desesperado por no ahogarse y jamás volver, por que el esta enamorado, ama el verde y el naranja de un amanecer caliente; no el azul pragmático de un invierno que no congela su sangre, al que tan acostumbrado está cada vez que se mira a un espejo—

Y Anna suelta un jadeo cuando Norman la muerde con rabia culpandola de su tormento, uno que él mismo busco.

Y se dice que está bien, porque Norman tiene miedo, es un niño que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de probar el dolor hasta que las mismas sombras de muchos ojos engulleron a Connie, se dice que está bien porque ella se supone que está enamorada de alguien más pero la mentira le sabe amarga cuando los labios del albino magullan los suyos hasta sentir el dolor de la fricción sangrando al mismo tiempo, mientras la eleva a una noche sin estrellas ni luna sólo la tibieza de sus manos recorrer sus brazos a medida que el lino de su camisa cae al piso ensuciandose en el polvo de la traición, una que no le importaba cometer.

Anna conoce las cicatrices de Norman, el deseo de besarlas y sanarlas florece en su corazón porque después de todo esa era su vocación, curar al herido, consolar al enfermo —incluso si eso deja marcas calientes y húmedas a lo largo de su piel, esas que queman y duelen pero que disfruta de igual manera mientras el fuego de su boca arrasa con la virginidad y la inocencia de la que tanto se jactaban ambos pero que había desaparecido ya hace tiempo.

Norman, cuando se fue y pisó Lamda.

Anna, cuando decidió jugar con la cordura de una mente atormentada. —

Ella es suave, lo besa y crea poesía cuando sus manos lo tocan, cantando melodías a la vez que desprende cada botón con su boca y el plateado de su cabello se revuelve con sus hebras de trigo del suyo.

Y llora cuando la besa, de alegría, de dolor, de ansiedad de todo y nada; porque Norman no es suyo y nunca lo será porque él ama a alguien más pero cada vez que lo ve y le susurra promesas espolvoreadas de sueños etéreos, esos que desaparecen cuando los rayos del alba tocan su piel de porcelana, cuando su boca se encuentra por última vez en esa noche que no es noche, le sabe a regreso.

— Y oh.

Anna podría morir ahí si Norman se lo pidiera, porque siente que le ama, le ama como una niña sabría amar a su príncipe de ensueños pero siempre con la idea de que no existe. Porque Norman no es su príncipe, es de Emma. Nunca de ella, jamás.

Y esta bien, porque le ama y Anna podría vivir de la felicidad de Norman, incluso si no es ella quien la provoca—

Así que, lo esperara si él decide regresar, perdiéndose en aquellos ojos turquesa tan parecidos a los suyos y le sonríe con todo la ternura que podría reunir en un corazón ya fracturado, uno que ella reunió a través de los años, uno que bombea amor y anhelo, uno que acepta y aguanta todo lo que Norman quiera darle.

Lo ve vacilar y Anna saborea la esperanza en sus palabras no dichas, el temor endulzando sus ilusiones; machacando sus convicciones, su frágil tranquilidad resquebrajándose de a poquito y lento, seguro y preciso.

Y es que Norman tiene miedo —de sus besos, de sus toques, de sus susurros, de su presencia, de todo Anna— por que siente que podria corresponderle, que el podria adorarla con tanta facilidad, que no le importaría hundirse en azul de sus ojos y nunca volver. Miedo de no volver al verde bosque, miedo porque él ama a Emma no a Anna, miedo porque se ha acostumbrado al calor que la rubia emana, por que de repente quiere darle todo lo que ella merece, miedo de lo que siente por Emma, miedo de lo que siente por Anna

—Pero no puede, no lo hará, nonono—

Norman a veces siente que ama a Anna y eso lo aterra.

* * *

**Bueeeeeeno esto no salio nada como dije que iba a quedar, ni de cerca ni de lejos. ¿Que puedo decir? Escribo lo que sale de mi cabeza.**

**Espero que sea de su agrado.**

**pd: ¿Alguien mas noto el pobre intento de poesía? Vale, ando emo.**

**—_Z_eth**


End file.
